Kyoukan Nante Iranai!
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Okita tidak pernah suka menunjukkan emosi terdalamnya pada orang lain. Ia tidak mau orang-orang bersimpati padanya. Ia benci simpati. Ia tidak butuh! Chapter 2 update - Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Judul:** Kyoukan nante iranai! (Aku tidak butuh simpati!)

**Disclaimer:** Sorachi Hideaki-sensei...

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Okita tidak pernah suka menunjukkan emosi terdalamnya pada orang lain. Ia tidak mau orang-orang bersimpati padanya. Ia benci simpati. Ia tidak butuh!

ETA: Saya lupa gambar yang saya pajang di cover ini saya dapatkan dari mana. Sepertinya pixiv? Kalau ingat nanti saya tambah disclaimer gambarnya

.

* * *

**Kyoukan Nante Iranai!**

"Uhuk..Uhuk…" Okita refleks menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya saat batuk lagi-lagi menyerangnya. Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak batuk berdahak mulai mengganggunya. Kondo yang mudah cemas sempat menyuruh Yamazaki untuk mencarikan obat batuk yang terkenal paling mujarab. Tetapi, meskipun Okita sudah meminumnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau batuknya mulai mereda.

"Uhuk!" Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu terbatuk lebih keras. Tenggorokannya sakit setelah ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang sempat keluar. Dahak? Mungkin tidak. Rasanya agak hangat. Okita menjauhkan telapak tangan dari mulutnya untuk melihat apa yang ada di sana. Matanya sempat melebar saat melihat cairan berwarna merah di telapak tangannya, tapi sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Jadi benar..." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke mobil patroli.

Ia tidak terkejut, tentu saja. Ia menyadari hal ini tak lama setelah Mitsuba meninggal. Sering batuk berdahak, dada sesak dan nyeri saat bernapas, nafsu makan menurun, sering demam, dan terlebih lagi sekarang..batuk berdarah. Ia sudah sangat familiar dengan gejala itu. Penyakit yang sama seperti yang diderita oleh sang kakak.

"Oi, Sougo. Ayo pe-" Perkataan Hijikata terhenti saat matanya menangkap cairan merah yang terdapat di telapak tangan Okita. Okita sempat terkejut melihat kemunculan Hijikata yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia cepat-cepat mengepalkan tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan pengelihatan Hijikata.

"Itu…"

"Hijikata-san, apa kau tidak pernah melihat orang yang tangannya terluka?" Okita memotong perkataan Hijikata dengan suara monoton dan _pokerface_nya seperti biasa. Anak bermata merah itu berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil patroli, melewati Hijikata yang masih terdiam.

Luka? Karena apa? Rasanya bahkan belum sampai 5 menit Hijikata meninggalkan Okita untuk membeli mayones. Lagipula aneh rasanya karena Okita cepat-cepat menyembunyikan tangannya seperti itu.

"Oi, Hijikata-san, kau memanggilku karena kita akan melanjutkan partoli kan? Kau mau naik tidak? Atau kau mau kutinggal?"

Suara Okita membuat Hijikata tersadar. Tahu pasti kalau Okita tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, Hijikata pun segera masuk ke mobil sebelum anak itu benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing mengenai luka Si Pangeran Sadis.

.

.

"Sougo, kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" Kondo menegur Okita yang sudah bangkit padahal makanan di piringnya masih tersisa setengahnya.

"Aku sedang diet, Kondo-san. Aku tidak mau jadi gumpalan lemak seperti Hijikata-san," sahut Okita sambil melirik Hijikata yang sedang asik memakan nasi dengan mayones (atau lebih tepatnya mayones bernasi) favoritnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Hijikata tidak terima.

Okita berjalan ke arah Yamazaki seolah tidak mendengar protes Hijikata. "Yamazaki, ayo patroli," katanya.

"Eee? Ta..tapi…aku belum…"

"Makanmu terlalu lama. Ayo pergi." Okita menyeret Yamazaki ke luar ruangan tanpa menunggu sang mata-mata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu _Taichou_! I-ikanku… Ikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!" Teriakan Yamazaki mengiringi kepergian keduanya.

Tinggal Kondo dan Hijikata yang saling berpandangan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa pun mereka punya pikiran yang sama: ada yang aneh dengan anggota termuda Shinsengumi itu. Diet katanya? Mana mungkin mereka percaya. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu semakin kurus. Hijikata bahkan yakin kalau sebentar lagi anak itu tinggal tulang berbalut kulit saja. Lagipula, pergi patroli? Sejak kapan anak itu menjadi rajin? Biasanya kan anak itu selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk bolos dari tugasnya.

Tatapan Kondo berubah menjadi tatapan penuh tanya, seolah meminta Hijikata menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Okita. Saat sang _fukuchou_ mengangkat bahu, Kondo menghela napas agak kecewa. Ia benar-benar cemas pada Okita.

.

.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…"

"_Taichou_, kau flu?" tanya Yamazaki, menatap sang _taichou_ yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Orang bodoh tidak akan flu," kata Okita tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Yamazaki mengernyit. Apakah kalimat barusan dapat diartikan sebagai, "Aku orang bodoh, jadi aku tidak mungkin flu." begitu? Lalu, haruskah ia bilang kalau peribahasa yang benar adalah 'masuk angin', bukan 'flu'? Tapi, bukankah itu artinya secara tidak langsung ia setuju bahwa Okita bodoh? Yah, sebenarnya memang tidak salah juga sih…

"Ne, Zakky, tadi kau berpikir kalau aku memang bodoh kan?" Okita tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap Yamazaki dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ti-tidak, kok. A-aku tidak…"

"Heee… Jadi kau mau mencoba katana baruku?" Okita mulai mengeluarkan seringai sadisnya.

"Hiiiii! Aku pergi memeriksa toko itu duluuu!" Yamazaki segera berlari memasuki sebuah toko tak jauh di depan mereka, berusaha menghindari sang taichou sejauh mungkin.

Okita tersenyum, puas berhasil mengusili bawahannya lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba tenggorokannya gatal dan membuat ia terbatuk-batuk cukup parah.

"Sial.." Ia memegangi dadanya yang mulai sesak karena terlalu sering batuk. Biasanya ia jarang batuk separah ini, kecuali saat malam hari. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di depan sebuah toko sambil mengatur napasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, saat napas Okita sudah mulai kembali teratur, Yamazaki muncul dengan dua bungkus dango. "_Taichou_, aku bawakan dango," katanya sambil menghampiri Okita.

"Are? _Taichou_, kau kelihatan pucat. Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Seperti Kondo dan Hijikata, Yamazaki juga sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini keadaan Okita agak aneh.

"Haaaa?" Okita menatap Yamazaki dengan tatapan 'jangan-bicara-aneh-aneh' sehingga Yamazaki mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-aku cuma.."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Batuk lagi-lagi mengganggunya.

"_Taichou_…" Yamazaki kembali menatap Okita dengan wajah cemas.

Tiba-tiba saja Okita bangkit, membuat Yamazaki agak kaget. "Oi, Zakky…" panggilnya.

"_'Yamazaki' desu kedo.._"

"Selanjutnya tolong ya.. Uhuk.." Okita menyambar sebungkus dango yang ada di tangan Yamazaki, lalu berjalan meninggalkan bawahannya itu.

"_Taichou_, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yamazaki. _Taichou_nya itu kelihatan kurang sehat, ia agak khawatir.

"Tidur siang," jawab Okita singkat tanpa menoleh.

Biasanya Yamazaki akan berteriak protes kalau Okita membolos, tapi kali ini ia hanya menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum tipis. Kalau benar _taichou_nya itu sakit, rasanya akan lebih baik kalau ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur siang –walaupun ini masih terbilang pagi.

Yamazaki pun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Kali ini seorang diri.

.

.

Okita menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku taman. Ia bersyukur karena batuknya sudah benar-benar berhenti. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Sudah separah apakah penyakitnya? Ia tahu, ini bukan penyakit yang baru berumur sebulan-dua bulan. Sebetulnya ia sudah cukup lama merasakan gejalanya, hanya saja selama ini ia tidak terlalu peduli. Hanya flu biasa, hanya sesak napas karena flu, dan lain-lain; ia selalu berusaha mengabaikan gejala itu. Dan kini, saat ia yakinpun, ia berusaha tetap mengabaikannya.

"_Aneue_, beginikah perasaanmu saat mengidap penyakit itu?" Okita bergumam seraya menatap langit.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada dango yang ia dapat dari Yamazaki. Dibukannya bungkusan dango itu, lalu diambilnya sebatang. Namun nafsu makannya langsung menghilang bahkan sebelum ia menghabiskan satu batang itu.

Ia menghela napas. Ditatapnya pergelangan tangannya yang semakin kurus. Ia tahu bahwa Kondo dan yang lainnya mulai menyadari keanehannya. Ia tahu kalau mereka khawatir padanya. Dan ia yakin bahwa Kondo dan yang lainnya akan semakin mengkhawatirkan dirinya kalau ia terus seperti itu.

Ia kembali mengambil dango yang tersisa dan berusaha untuk menghabiskannya sampai-sampai ia mual karena memaksakan diri. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan memberikan batang ketiga pada kucing liar yang lewat.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur.

.

.

Rupanya tidur cukup membantu. Saat sore harinya terbangun dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas Shinsengumi, Okita merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Oi, Sougo, tadi aku melihat Yamazaki patroli sendirian. Kau pasti bolos lagi ya?" tegur Hijikata saat ia melihat Okita muncul dari gerbang.

"Hijikata-san, kenapa kau kelihatan kesal sekali begitu? Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti kalah melawan _Danna_ lagi ya? Ck.. Hijikata-san, kau betul-betul tidak belajar dari kesalahan." Bukannya menjawab, Okita malah berusaha memancing emosi Hijikata.

"Berisik! Aku tidak melawan Yorozuya itu dan aku tidak kalah!"

"_Sou desukai_? Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu…" Okita melambai sepintas dan berjalan melewati Hijikata.

"Ya, ya, masuk sa.. OII! KAU CUMA MENGGANTI TOPIK SAJA KAN?" Dan Okita pun menghilang tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Hijikata.

Hijikata menghela napas. Tapi ia merasa lega karena sepertinya bocah sadis itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

Ternyata tidur siang tidak benar-benar membantu. Esok harinya Okita demam setelah mengalami sesak napas dan batuk yang cukup parah di tengah malam. Kondo dan Hijikata menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya sebelum pergi bertugas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sougo? Sejak kemarin kau kelihatan pucat. Apa perlu kita panggil dokter? Biar kusuruh Yamazaki memanggilkan dokter untukmu. Kau mau aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu nanti? Es krim? Puding? Atau buah mungkin?" Kondo nyerocos panjang lebar. Ia memang selalu seperti itu kalau bawahannya, khususnya Okita, sakit.

"Tidak perlu, Kondo-san. Paling-paling cuma flu biasa." Okita berbohong.

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Kondo kelihatan agak sangsi. Okita mengangguk.

"Kondo-san, ayo kita pergi," ajak Hijikata.

Kondo kembali menatap Okita dengan tatapan khawatir, namun ia menghela napas pasrah. "Sougo, pokoknya kau harus istirahat! Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa. Oke?" kata Kondo. Okita lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Oi, Bocah Sialan, cepat sembuh! Repot kalau harus mengerjakan bagianmu juga tahu!" kata Hijikata sepintas sebelum keluar dari kamar Sougo.

Okita tersenyum pahit. Seperti dugaannya, lagi-lagi ia sudah membuat Kondo-san (dan juga _yang lainnya_) khawatir.

Sebelumnya ia juga sempat demam dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. Itu berlangsung tak lama setelah kematian Mitsuba. Saat itu, orang-orang menganggap bahwa penyebabnya adalah tekanan batin akibat kematian sang kakak, dan Okita pun mengaku begitu. Tapi sebetulnya saat itulah ia mulai menyadari keberadaan penyakit itu di dalam tubuhnya.

Okita menatap makanan yang disediakan oleh Kondo untuknya. Ia tidak boleh membuat mereka khawatir lagi. Dengan susah payah Okita mencoba menghabiskan makanannya, tapi ia menyerah saat baru memakan sekitar setengahnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur supaya demamnya turun.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Hijikata yang baru saja pulang dari tugasnya sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya saat ia mendengar suara batuk dari kamar Okita. Ia berhenti sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu melihat keadaan anak itu sebentar atau tidak, namun akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berjalan lurus ke kamarnya. Bukannya ia tidak khawatir. Tentu saja ia khawatir pada anak itu. Tapi mengingat hubungannya dengan anak itu bagaikan kucing dan anjing, rasanya bukan pilihan yang tepat kalau ia yang menemani anak itu. Salah-salah mereka malah berkelahi. Mungkin nanti Hijikata akan menyuruh Yamazaki atau bawahannya yang lain untuk melihat keadaan Okita, mengingat Kondo belum kembali.

"HOEK!" Kali ini Hijikata benar-benar berhenti. Terserahlah nanti apa yang harus ia lakukan, yang pasti keadaan Okita sepertinya semakin aneh. Hijikata pun buru-buru berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar Okita.

"SOUGO! KAU TIDAK APA-AP…" Hijikata terperangah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tentu saja Hijikata sudah menduga kalau ia akan melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti 'mantan' sarapan Okita, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Diantara muntahan itu tercampur cairan merah. Hijikata tentu langsung mengenalinya sebagai darah.

"Oi, Sougo, kau…"

"..ngan…"

"Hah?"

"Jangan bilang..siapa-siapa…" kata Okita dengan napas putus-putus, masih memegangi dadanya.

"Tapi..kau.."

"KUBILANG JANGAN BILANG SIAPA-SIAPA! Uhuk..uhuk.." Tanpa sadar Okita menaikkan volumenya, membuatnya kembali terbatuk.

Hijikata cepat-cepat mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja dan memberikannya pada Okita. Okita meraih gelas yang diberikan Hijikata lalu meneguk separuh isinya, kemudian berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau…"

Okita mencengkram kerah seragam Hijikata bahkan sebelum Hijikata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Jangan bilang...Kondo-san…" Napasnya masih agak putus-putus, tapi wajahnya yang serius terlihat mengancam.

Hijikata melepaskan cengkraman Okita, lalu menatap anak itu tajam. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya.

Okita mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hijikata, lalu menyeringai. "Entah. Mungkin sejak dulu."

"Kau sudah ke dokter?" tanya Hijikata lagi.

Okita tidak menjawab, hanya tertawa sinis. Dan Hijikata tahu pasti apa artinya.

"Sougo, kau benar-be.."

"Jangan ikut campur!" Okita terlihat emosi. "Kau tidak pernah peduli pada _Aneue_, untuk apa kau peduli padaku?"

Hijikata merasa tertohok, tapi ia tidak berkata apapun. Setelah sempat terdiam, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke lemari, mengambil sebuah selimut baru dan mengganti selimut yang terkena muntahan Okita.

"Jangan khawatir, tadi kulihat semua sedang sibuk di dojo. Biar aku yang membereskan ini," katanya seraya membawa selimut kotor ke luar dari kamar Okita.

"Hijikata-san! Aku tidak butuh simpatimu!" teriak Okita sebelum Hijikata menutup pintu.

Okita benci terlihat lemah, apalagi di hadapan Hijikata, orang yang ada di urutan teratas di dalam daftar orang yang dibencinya. Dan simpati dari Hijikata hanya akan membuatnya teringat bagaimana dinginnya orang itu pada kakaknya dulu.

Hijikata menutup pintu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Okita sudah merasa kembali sehat. Bahkan ia sudah bisa menganiaya Yamazaki dan anak buahnya yang lain.

"Oi, Sougo! Kalau kau punya waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, lebih baik kau ikut patroli bersamaku!" tegur Hijikata.

Okita menghentikan kegiatannya dengan wajah bete. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghampiri Hijikata dengan langkah terseret-seret dan wajah menunduk. "Hijikata-san.." Ia memegang bahu Hijikata, "Aku..mual…" katanya.

Hijikata mulai merasakan berat badan Okita tertumpu padanya. Ia pun mulai panik. "O-oi! Kau baik-baik saja?" Hijikata sebisa mungkin berusaha menahan tubuh Okita agar tidak terjatuh. "Bodoh! Harusnya kalau kau belum sembuh kau istirahat saja tahu!"

Secara tiba-tiba Okita mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hijikata sambil menyeringai. "_Jaa_~ Jadi aku bebas tugas?"

"Kauuu…" Hijikata menggeram saat menyadari bahwa anak di hadapannya hanya berakting.

Okita terkekeh dan melepaskan diri dari Hijikata. "Jadi kau benar-benar percaya kalau aku sakit parah? Benar-benar bodoh sekali, Hijikata-san…" Okita tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sooouuuugooooo!" Hijikata mengejar Okita yang sudah berlari menjauh. Percuma ia khawatir pada bocah itu.

Okita berlari menjauh dari kejaran Hijikata sambil tersenyum puas. Begini lebih baik. Ia tidak mau seorangpun tahu. Biar saja Hijikata mengira bahwa ia hanya main-main. Biar saja…

.

.

Hijikata melirik Okita yang berjalan di sebelahnya setelah berhasil ia seret untuk ikut berpatroli.

"Hijikata-san, jangan.." kata Okita tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu.. Aku masih normal, tidak tertarik pada laki-laki." kata Okita dengan wajah polosnya.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG TERTARIK PADAMU?" teriak Hijikata gusar. Ia menghela napas. Anak di sampingnya itu memang paling jago berakting. Meskipun sudah mengenal anak itu sejak dulu, Hijikata masih sering bingung kapan ia harus percaya dan kapan tidak. Ia sudah terlalu sering tertipu.

"Ah! Ada takoyaki!" Okita tiba-tiba berseru, lalu berlari menuju tukang takoyaki.

Hijikata menatap sang _taichou_ yang kini sudah menghampiri tukang takoyaki dengan wajah sumringah. Ia sudah terlalu sering tertipu. Tapi rasanya, ia tidak yakin kalau yang ia lihat dua hari yang lalu hanyalah akting. Yang mana yang harus ia percaya kali ini?

"Takoyakinya satu!" Tepat pada saat Okita memesan, sebuah suara yang familiar juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Nandayo? China desukai_?" Okita menatap gadis berpakaian Cina di sebelahnya.

"Ngapain kau mengikutiku, Bocah Sialan?" teriak gadis itu.

"Siapa yang Bocah? Kau yang lebih bocah dariku tahu!" Okita balas berteriak.

"Anoo… _Niisan_, _Neesan_.. Maaf, tapi takoyakinya tinggal seporsi. Hari ini kebetulan banyak yang beli sejak tadi pagi." Si penjual takoyaki menyela adu mulut antara Okita dan Kagura.

"Kau dengar itu Pangeran Sadis? Bagaimana kalau kau mengalah untuk seorang lady?" kata Kagura.

"Hoo.. Lady? Yang benar saja.. Siapa yang lady? Yang kulihat hanya cewek berpakaian Cina yang garang," kata Okita dengan wajah meremehkan.

"_Kono yarooooo!_"

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga Hijikata, dua bocah itu akhirnya berkelahi.

Ketika Okita dan Kagura sibuk berkelahi, seorang anak kecil menghampiri si penjual takoyaki dan memesan takoyaki. Si penjual takoyaki kebingungan. Seharusnya sih ia memberikan takoyaki terakhirnya pada pemenang pertarungan nanti. Tapi melihat pertarungan antara Okita dan Kagura kelihatannya tidak akan berakhir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan takoyaki terakhir pada anak kecil itu.

"Oi, Sougo, Cewek Cina, kalian terlalu sibuk berkelahi sampai-sampai takoyakinya sudah dibeli orang lain tahu!" Hijikata memberitahu kedua bocah itu.

"APAAA?" Kedua bocah itu berteriak dan menoleh ke arah Hijikata secara bersamaan, tapi tangan mereka tidak berhenti menyerang satu sama lain.

"Ini salahmu Pangeran Sadis Sialan!"

"Salahmu Cewek Cina Sialan!"

"Oi..oi…" Hijikata geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua bocah itu malah semakin serius bertarung.

Belum terlalu lama bertarung, Okita sudah merasa lelah. Ternyata kondisinya sekarang memang sudah berbeda dengan ia yang dulu. Keringat sudah mulai membanjiri Okita, tapi ia masih tetap bertarung. Ia tidak berminat mengalah pada musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Uhuk!" Okita tiba-tiba terbatuk. Setelah berhasil menghindari satu serangan Kagura, ia melompat mundur, menjauhi arena pertarungan. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Okita kembali batuk, dan parahnya lagi, batuknya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Oi, Sougo!" Hijikata yang menyadari keanehan itu langsung menghampiri Okita. Kagura yang merasa aneh juga memutuskan untuk menghampiri musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hijikata cemas.

"Oi, Sadis, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kagura ikut bertanya. Tapi Okita tidak bisa menjawab. Ia masih sibuk dengan batuknya.

"Itu…" Kagura menunjuk darah yang ada di tangan dan sekitar mulut Okita. Hijikata terperangah.

Sementara itu, Okita masih tidak bisa menjawab. Dadanya sakit dan sesak, kepalanya pusing karena kurang oksigen. Dan terlebih lagi, ia kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus di depan mereka?' pikirnya. 'Kenapa harus mereka yang melihatku seperti ini?'

Sesaat kemudian kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

"Ah, Okita-san, kau sudah sadar?"

Okita menatap langit-langit. Rasanya ini bukan langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu orang di hadapannya itu…

"_Koko…yorozuya kai_?" tanyanya pada anak berkacamata yang ada di hadapannya.

"Iya. Ini kamar Gin-san," jelas anak itu.

"Aku dan Mayora yang membawamu ke sini," kata suara lain. Okita menoleh dan melihat bahwa si cewek Cina rupanya ada di situ juga.

"_Yareyare~_ Rumahku bukan rumah sakit tahu," suara lain kembali terdengar. Kali ini suara Gintoki.

Okita, dibantu oleh Shinpachi, bangun untuk duduk. "_Suimasen ne Danna_.. Merepotkanmu begini. Padahal cuma flu biasa," kata Okita dengan suara monoton dan _pokerface_ seperti biasa, berharap orang-orang di hadapannya ini masih bisa ditipu, walaupun ia sendiri tahu kalau hal itu agak mustahil.

Gintoki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan wajah malas, "Ya, ya..tidak apa-apa.. Kau cuma flu biasa kan… Flu biasa yang membuat batuk berdarah…" Ia menghela napas, "MANA MUNGKIN FLU BIASA KAN?" serunya tidak sabar.

"Okita-san…" Shinpachi menatap Okita dengan tatapan simpati.

Okita menunduk. Suasana menjadi hening sebelum akhirnya ia berkata lirih, "Jangan beritahu siapapun. Terutama Kondo-san…"

"Tapi Okita-san…"

"Jangan bersimpati padaku!" Ia sedikit membentak. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sinis, "Aku tidak pantas diberi simpati." Ia menunduk, "Aku..membiarkan _Aneue_ sendirian saat ia sakit…" bisiknya.

Entah karena pengaruh penyakitnya atau bukan, tapi emosi dalam dirinya terasa campur-aduk sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia jarang sekali menunjukkan emosi terdalamnya di hadapan orang lain. Ia benci memperlihatkan emosinya. Ia benci karena ia akan terlihat lemah, seperti sekarang.

"Okita..san.."

Gintoki yang membaca suasana langsung bangkit. "Oi, Shinpachi, Kagura! Ayo keluar. Orang yang sakit 'flu' harus banyak istirahat," katanya. Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan Okita sendirian di dalam kamar, lalu menutup pintu.

"Kau dengar itu, Oogushi-kun?" Gintoki menatap orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Fuuh.." Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Tolong jangan biarkan dia keluar sampai dia kelihatan benar-benar sehat lagi atau aku yang akan repot menghadapi Kondo-san," katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tidak pantas diberi simpati katanya? Yang benar saja! Memangnya ia pikir Hijikata akan diam saja? Hijikata sudah cukup menyesal karena tidak berbuat apa-apa sampai kematian _wanita itu_ dan ia tidak mau kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Kalau memang anak itu tidak ingin orang lain tahu, ia akan merahasiakannya. Biar ia yang menjaganya. Paling tidak kali ini ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk adik dari _wanita itu_, wanita yang penting baginya.

.

* * *

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Notes:**

Taichou: komandan

Fukuchou: Wakil ketua

'Yamazaki' desu kedo: Sebetulnya namaku 'Yamazaki'

Aneue: Kakak perempuan (lebih sopan daripada Neesan)

Danna: Tuan (panggilan Sougo dan Yamazaki untuk Gintoki)

Sou desu kai?: begitukah?

Nandayo? China desukai? : Hee.. ternyata si Cina

Niisan: Kakak laki-laki

Neesan: Kakak perempuan

Kono yarou: si sialan ini

Koko Yorozuya kai? : Ini di Yorozuya?

Yareyare.. : ya ampun..

Oogushi: panggilan Gintoki untuk Hijikata

* * *

**A/N:** Ahahahaha... -ketawa garing-

Anoo.. maafkan judulnya yang sangat aneh dan maksa (begitu juga summary-nya). Itu betul2 dicari (dan didapatkan) di saat-saat terakhir.. Maaf.. -menunduk dalam-dalam-

Masih bersambung.. Jadi ditunggu komennya. Terus, terutama masalah deskripsinya. Ru agak lemah masalah deskripsi, jadi nggak tau apa ini udah bisa bikin pembaca bisa ngebayangin situasinya atau nggak. Hahaha... -ketawa garing (lagi)-

Terima kasih udah baca :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul:** Kyoukan nante iranai! (Aku tidak butuh simpati!)

**Disclaimer:** Selamanya bakal jadi milik Sorachi Hideaki-sensei... T^T

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Okita tidak pernah suka menunjukkan emosi terdalamnya pada orang lain. Ia tidak mau orang-orang bersimpati padanya. Ia benci simpati. Ia tidak butuh!

**A/N:** Maaf lama apdet. m(_ _)m Makasih banyak buat reviewnya! Soal pairing di sini, er... Ru emang sengaja nyelipin OkiKagu (jadi suka pair ini gara2 ep 186-187 masa XD), buat fujoshi mungkin juga bisa melihat hint2 'ngejreng' HijiOki (kayaknya), dan...Ru sebenernya berusaha nyelipin GinHiji juga sesuai request Onee aka Ninja-edit. Tapi entah ketara apa nggak XD Semoga bisa menikmati chapter ini juga :D

* * *

_"Fuuh.." Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Tolong jangan biarkan dia keluar sampai dia kelihatan benar-benar sehat lagi atau aku yang akan repot menghadapi Kondo-san," katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar._

_Tidak pantas diberi simpati katanya? Yang benar saja! Memangnya ia pikir Hijikata akan diam saja? Hijikata sudah cukup menyesal karena tidak berbuat apa-apa sampai kematian wanita itu dan ia tidak mau kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama._

_Kalau memang anak itu tidak ingin orang lain tahu, ia akan merahasiakannya. Biar ia yang menjaganya. Paling tidak kali ini ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk adik dari wanita itu, wanita yang penting baginya._

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu seperti biasa. Okita tetap berusaha bersikap normal. Tetap bersusah payah berusaha menghabiskan makanannya, tetap berusaha menutupi batuknya, tetap berusaha dan tetap bertugas –lalu bolos untuk tidur siang, seperti biasa. Yang berubah justru _orang itu_.

Okita menatap Hijikata yang sedang memarahi anggota Shinsengumi yang mengobrol saat rapat berlangsung.

Hijikata memang terlihat _berusaha_ bersikap biasa, tapi aktingnya yang payah langsung membuat Okita sadar kalau sejak hari itu Hijikata selalu memperhatikannya dengan wajah cemas. Dan itu membuat Okita sangat kesal.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Petang itu, saat Hijikata sedang berlatih di dojo –seperti biasa-, Okita menghampirinya.

"Hijikata-_san_," Hijikata berhenti mengayunkan pedang kayunya saat mendengar namanya disebut. "Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi teman berlatihmu?" tanya Okita.

"Eh? Eeto.." Hijikata kelihatan bimbang. Kalau Okita yang dulu, sih, dia tidak perlu bimbang begini. Tapi sekarang?

Melihat respon Hijikata, Okita segera dapat membaca pikiran sang _fukuchou_. Kesal, ia memutuskan untuk langsung menyerang dengan kecepatan penuh, yang segera ditangkis oleh gerak refleks Hijikata.

Okita terus menyerang dengan membabibuta, namun Hijikata berhasil menangkis semua serangan itu. Meskipun demikian, sang _fukuchou_ sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin membalas. Dan hal itu membuat amarah Okita semakin memuncak serta semakin gencar menyerang.

"Kenapa…" PRAK! "kau.." PRAK! "tidak membalas?" PRAK!

"HIJIKATAAAA!"

BUAGH!

Ayunan pedang Okita berhasil lolos dari penjagaan Hijikata dan sukses membuat lelaki yang lebih tua itu terpelanting.

Dengan napas putus-putus karena marah dan lelah, Okita menghampiri Hijikata dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bola matanya yang kemerahan menatap Hijikata dengan tatapan penuh amarah. "Apa maksudmu tidak menyerangku balik?" tanyanya.

Hijikata menunduk, menghindari tatapan Okita. Melihat itu, Okita semakin geram. Diangkatnya pedang kayunya, lalu diayunkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah Hijikata. Tetapi Hijikata sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin menghindar. Hanya gerak refleks yang membuat matanya terpejam saat pedang kayu terarah kepadanya.

BRAK!

'Eh?' Hijikata membuka mata saat mendengar suara keras, bingung karena ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Matanya pun menemukan ujung pedang kayu Okita ada di lantai, tak jauh darinya. Sedikit kerusakan pada lantai kayu itu menunjukkan betapa kerasnya hantaman pedang kayu itu ke lantai.

Hijikata segera mendongak, menatap anak di hadapannya. Anak itu menunduk dalam-dalam, rahangnya mengeras, dan tangannya terkepal.

"Berhenti menatapku," kata Okita. Hijikata menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, tetapi ia tetap bergeming.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan itu! Berhenti mengasihaniku!" Tiba-tiba saja Okita membentak, membuat Hijikata terperangah.

'Mengasihani? Itukah yang dipikirkan anak itu selama ini?'

Hijikata hanya bisa menatap Okita saat Okita melangkah keluar pintu. Hijikata baru menyadari bahwa ia salah. Bahwa sikapnya selama ini telah melukai harga diri anak itu. Dan kini Hijikata sibuk memikirkan cara untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

Hijikata memang _ingin_ memperbaiki sikapnya, tapi sepertinya Okita tidak mau memberinya kesempatan. Sudah seminggu ini anak itu jelas-jelas menghindarinya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hijikata, yang bertekad mengawasi anak itu, menjadi khawatir.

"Oi, Sougo! Hari ini kau patroli denganku!" kata Hijikata dengan nada memerintah.

Okita yang sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang lain langsung menoleh dengan wajah malas.

"Hijikata-_san_, hari ini giliranku patroli dengan Sanosuke," katanya tanpa berusaha mendekati Hijikata selangkah pun.

"Itu kan kau sendiri yang seenaknya meminta pada Kondo-_san_ untuk bertukar _shift_ dengan Yamazaki!" Hijikata agak membentak.

"Hijikata-san… Aku kan bosan. Sekali-sekali aku ingin ganti suasana." Okita tetap memasang wajah _pokerface_nya, tapi Hijikata tahu pasti bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

"Tapi…."

"_Fukuchou_, mobil patrolinya sudah siap. Apa Anda ingin berangkat sekarang?" Yamazaki tiba-tiba muncul, memotong perkataan Hijikata.

"Oh, Yamazaki. Kau sepertinya semangat sekali ya. Hijikata-_san_, tidakkah kau senang punya partner yang bersemangat seperti itu? Jarang-jarang lho," kata Okita seraya menyeringai.

Hijikata ingin sekali memarahi bocah di hadapannya, memberitahu bahwa ia hanya mengkhawatirkan bocah itu. Tapi ia tahu, bocah itu tidak akan senang.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku senang tidak perlu bersama dengan orang yang suka membolos di tengah-tengah patroli." Hijikata balas menyeringai, berusaha terlihat sealami mungkin.

"Oi, Zakky.. Kau dengar katanya? Dia tidak suka orang yang membolos." Okita menepuk pundak Yamazaki, berkata seolah-olah ia sedang menceramahi Yamazaki yang suka membolos.

"Apa maksud Anda, _Taichou_? Yang suka membolos itu kan Anda," kata Yamazaki, kelihatan agak tersinggung.

"Oi, Zakky! Ayo kita pergi!" Hijikata berjalan lebih dulu menuju mobil patroli yang sudah disiapkan oleh Yamazaki.

Tanpa sadar ia mendesah. Ia lelah berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ia kembali berbalik, "Oi, Zakky!"

"_'Yamazaki' desu kedo_!" Yamazaki mengoreksi, kesal karena sang _fukuchou_ mulai ikut-ikut memanggilnya Zakky. Tetapi sang _fukuchou_ malah sibuk menatap Okita.

'Tidakkah kau lelah berpura-pura, Sougo? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja?' tanyanya dalam diam.

Seolah mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Hijikata, Okita memalingkan wajah. Dengan nada riang, ia memanggil partner patrolinya yang baru.

Lagi-lagi Hijikata hanya bisa mendesah. Ia hanya dapat berharap anak itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

Baru sekitar satu jam berpatroli, Okita merasa pusing. Sejujurnya, sejak bangun tadi pagi pun ia sudah menyadari bahwa tubuhnya panas. Sepertinya ia benar-benar demam.

Dengan kemampuan akting ditambah lagi kemampuan mengintimidasi-orang miliknya, Okita berhasil membebaskan diri dari kewajibannya berpatroli, membuat Sanosuke harus rela berpatroli seorang diri.

Seperti biasa, Okita segera menuju taman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sempat cemas melihat taman cukup ramai, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kursi yang belum berpenghuni. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana, kemudian sibuk memijit keningnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Yo, Sadis!"

Okita mengangkat kepala dan melihat anak perempuan berpakaian cina berdiri tepat di hadapannya, sibuk mengunyah sukonbu. Anjing besarnya juga ada di sisinya.

Sebelum Okita sempat mengatakan apapun, Kagura sudah duduk di sebelahnya, masih asyik mengunyah _snack_ favoritnya itu.

"Mau?" Kagura menawarkan sukonbu pada Okita. Okita merengut heran melihat sikap Kagura yang tidak biasa, dan sedetik kemudian ia merasa tersinggung.

"Kau mengasihaniku?" Ia menatap musuh bebuyutannya itu dengan marah.

Kagura terlihat tenang. "Aku cuma merasa tidak akan seru kalau melawan orang sakit. Jadi kita gencatan sejata," katanya. "Untuk sementara waktu." Ia menambahkan.

Mendengar itu, Okita melunak dan melepaskan pandangannya dari Kagura. Kali ini ia menunduk, lalu kembali memijit keningnya yang terasa semakin pusing.

"Ne, kata Gin-_chan_, kau punya kakak perempuan?" tanya Kagura tiba-tiba, membuat Okita kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Seperti apa orangnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik soal kakakku?" Okita balas bertanya, curiga.

Kagura menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, lalu menatap awan. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Aku juga punya kakak, tapi laki-laki. Dan itu bukan sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan."

Okita menatap Kagura. Ia tetap diam, menunggu kalau-kalau perempuan itu akan melanjutkan perkataannya. Tetapi sepertinya Kagura tidak mau bercerita lebih jauh.

"Yah.." Okita ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi dan menatap awan. Pandangannya menerawang, mengingat sang kakak. "Dia…kakak yang baik. Juga tangguh," Okita berhenti sejenak. "Sejak kecil, kami hanya tinggal berdua. Dia bukan hanya kakak, tapi juga orangtua bagiku," tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lembut tapi juga terlihat sedih.

Kagura agak kaget melihat ekspresi wajah Okita. Ia cemburu. Cemburu pada Okita yang menyayangi kakaknya dan terlihat sangat senang hanya dengan membayangkan sang kakak. Cemburu karena ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Baginya, fakta bahwa ia memiliki kakak sama sekali bukan sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan. Malah ia tidak yakin kalau ia masih bisa memanggil orang itu kakak.

'Gawat!' Okita tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya agak limbung, tetapi ia segera dapat menahan diri sehingga tidak terjatuh dari kursi.

"Oi, Sadis, kau tidak apa-apa?" Rupanya Kagura juga menyadari keadaan Okita.

"Ya, cuma sedikit pu…" Okita menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasakan tangan Kagura sudah ada di dahinya.

"Tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa. Kau lebih panas daripada pantat Sadaharu," katanya dengan satu tangan di pantat Sadaharu.

"Bodoh!" Okita menampik tangan Kagura sebelum kembali limbung. Hampir saja ia jatuh dari kursi kalau Kagura tidak sigap menangkapnya. Okita ingin segera bangkit, tetapi kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat.

"Sadis, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kagura lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama, membuat Okita ingin berseru, "apa kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain?" tetapi sayangnya ia tidak punya tenaga, bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Melihat musuh bebuyutannya terkulai lemas di tangannya dengan wajah merah dan napas tersengal-sengal karena demam Kagura agak panik. Baru sekali ia melihat rivalnya itu terlihat lemah seperti ini dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Gin-_chan_ pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," kata Kagura pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan kekuatan khas klan Yato, Kagura mengangkat Okita dengan mudah, menaikkan tubuh Okita ke atas Sadaharu, lalu membawa rivalnya itu ke Yorozuya.

.

.

Hijikata menatap gerbang pemakaman di hadapannya, seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan masuk atau tidak. Setelah menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke area pemakaman, kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah makam.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya berpatroli di sekitar sana, tak jauh dari daerah pemakaman itu. Seharusnya sekarang ia melanjutkan patroli ke Kabuki-chou, tapi ia meminta Yamazaki untuk pergi lebih dulu karena ia ada sedikit 'urusan'.

Ya, ini yang ia maksud dengan 'urusan': berziarah.

Hijikata berdiri di depan makam itu, tidak berjongkok atau menelungkupkan tangan seperti orang-orang yang berziarah pada umumnya. Ia cukup sering kemari. Dan setiap kali datang ke tempat ini, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap nisan bertuliskan 'Okita Mitsuba' itu lekat-lekat tanpa berkata apapun.

Bukannya tidak ada hal yang ingin disampaikan olehnya. Justru ia ingin sekali menyampaikan banyak hal. Rasa sesalnya, rasa sedihnya, dan juga rasa bersalahnya. Tetapi tiap kali berada di hadapan makam itu, mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat-rapat, membuat dadanya sesak dipenuhi dengan kata-kata yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan.

Tiba-tiba saja handphone-nya berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk dari nomor tak dikenal. Ragu-ragu, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Oh, rupanya kau, Yorozuya. Ada apa?"

"Apa? Sougo?" Wajah Hijikata langsung berubah pucat. "Aku segera ke sana!" Segera setelah memutus sambungan, Hijikata berlari secepat mungkin ke luar area pemakaman. Dihadangnya pengendara motor terdekat dan merampas motor itu secara paksa dengan dalih ada kasus penting yang harus ditangani. Ia pun melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju yorozuya.

.

.

Hijikata tiba di yorozuya sekitar 15 menit kemudian yang segera disambut oleh wajah lega Gintoki.

"Oogushi-_kun_! Syukurlah kau sudah sampai!" katanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sou…"

"Gin-_chan_! Badan Si Sadis panas sekali, rasanya tanganku hampir terbakar." Kagura tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar Gintoki. Mendengar itu, tanpa pikir panjang Hijikata menerobos masuk ke kamar. Dilihatnya Shinpachi sedang sibuk mengganti kompres di dahi Okita.

Hijikata terperangah melihat keadaan bawahannya itu. Wajah Okita sangat merah, ia kelihatan menderita dengan napasnya yang putus-putus, sesekali ia juga terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Hijikata-_san_, kita harus segera membawa Okita-san ke rumah sakit. Demamnya sudah parah sekali," kata Shinpachi dengan wajah cemas.

Kata-kata Shinpachi membuat Hijikata tersadar. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, menyusuri _contact list_, dan menekan tombol 'call' saat menemukan nama Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki!" Hijikata tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya saat mendengar suara Yamazaki di seberang telepon. "Kau sedang ada di Kabuki-chou kan? Cepat datang ke Yorozuya dalam waktu satu menit! Kalau tidak, kubunuh kau!" Klik. Hijikata langsung memutus percakapan satu arah itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yamazaki.

Hijikata menyimpan kembali ponsel di sakunya, lalu mendekati _futon_ dengan agak ragu. Meskipun sudah 2 kali melihat sisi lemah Okita, tapi benar-benar sulit baginya untuk mempercayai bahwa sosok lemah yang sedang terbaring dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah bocah yang selalu berusaha membunuhnya itu.

Baru saja Hijikata hendak mengumpat mengenai lambatnya Yamazaki–walaupun kalau ia benar-benar memperhatikan, rasanya belum ada semenit sejak ia menelepon–, sebuah teriakan terdengar.

"_FUKUCHOU_! Aku sudah sampai!"

"Itu suara Yamazaki-san!" Shinpachi berseru senang.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hijikata mengangkat tubuh Okita ke atas punggungnya, kemudian segera berlari menuju mobil.

.

.

Yamazaki turun dari mobil patroli sambil menggerutu. _Fukuchou_-nya memang suka memberi perintah seenaknya. Untung saja tadi ia sedang berada tak jauh dari yorozuya sehingga dapat memenuhi perintah _fukuchou_-nya itu. Tapi tetap saja menyuruh orang datang dalam waktu satu menit tanpa lebih dulu menanyakan posisi orang itu kan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Melihat pintu yorozuya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok sang _fukuchou_, Yamazaki hampir saja melancarkan aksi protesnya. Tetapi niatnya segera hilang saat menangkap sosok lemah di punggung sang _fukuchou_.

"Okita-_taichou_! Kenapa…"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Cepat bawa kami ke rumah sakit!" bentak Hijikata.

Yamazaki segera membukakan pintu belakang sehingga Hijikata bisa membaringkan Okita di kursi belakang. Shinpachi muncul membawa kompres ("Untuk di jalan. Paling tidak kita harus tetap berusaha menurunkan panasnya," katanya), Gintoki dan Kagura juga terlihat siap untuk berangkat. Rombongan itu pun segera menuju rumah sakit dengan kecepatan penuh.

Di tengah perjalanan penuh kehebohan itu, Okita mendapatkan sedikit kesadarannya kembali. Samar-samar ia melihat Hijikata–tepat diatasnya karena kepalanya berada di pangkuan sang fukuchou–sedang sibuk mengompres dahinya dan menggantinya sesering mungkin. Wajah sang _fukuchou_ terlihat sangat cemas sementara bibirnya tidak berhenti bergumam "bertahanlah" berkali-kali.

Okita melirik ke bangku depan. Ia melihat dan mendengar Shinpachi sibuk menjelaskan rute kepada Yamazaki yang sepertinya melupakan jalan karena panik. Dari jendela mobil, ia juga bisa melihat Gintoki dengan motor kesayangannya beserta Kagura dengan anjing besarnya berjalan berdampingan di sisi mobil. Wajah mereka semua terlihat tegang.

'Kenapa?' Okita bertanya dalam hati. 'Bukankah kalian hanya bersimpati padaku?'

Dan tak lama kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran lagi.

.

.

"_Kyokuchou_! Di sini!" Yamazaki tanpa sadar berseru seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kondo muncul bersama beberapa anggota shinsengumi lainnya. Sepertinya kedatangan sang kapten membuatnya melupakan peraturan 'dilarang ribut di rumah sakit'.

Melihat bawahannya, Kondo cepat-cepat mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sougo?" tanyanya.

"Sekarang _Taichou_ sedang istirahat di dalam." Yamazaki menunjuk ruang rawat. "Katanya tidak boleh diganggu dulu, makanya kami semua menunggu di luar," jelasnya.

Kondo memandang rombongan yang membawa Okita kemari satu persatu. Matanya berhenti saat ia menemukan Hijikata, duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, jelas-jelas menghindari tatapan Kondo.

Kondo berjalan menghampiri Hijikata dengan langkah besar-besar. Sesampainya di hadapan wakilnya itu, ia menarik kerah Hijikata, memaksanya berdiri. Hijikata tidak melawan, tetapi ia tetap menghindari tatapan Kondo. Saat Yamazaki menelepon untuk memberi kabar padanya, Yamazaki–yang mendapat penjelasan dari Shinpachi karena Hijikata hanya diam–sudah menceritakan semuanya.

BUAGH!

Tiba-tiba saja Kondo menyarangkan sebuah tinju di pipi Hijikata, membuat semua orang yang melihat adegan itu terbelalak kaget.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU SEJAK AWAL?" bentak Kondo.

Hijikata sama sekali tidak menjawab atau menatap Kondo.

"APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN BAGAIMANA JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADA ANAK ITU SEMENTARA KAMI TIDAK TAHU APA-APA?" Hijikata tetap diam, tak menjawab.

"Maa..Maa, Gori…" Gintoki segera menempatkan diri diantara kedua manusia itu. "Oogushi-_kun_ hanya berusaha memenuhi permintaan Okita-_kun_. Jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Lagipula, kami bertiga juga sudah tahu sebelumnya dan merahasiakan ini," kata Gintoki sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Gin-_san_ betul. Kami juga salah." Shinpachi ikut memberi penguatan.

"_Sou aru ne._" Kagura mengangguk setuju. "Bocah sialan itu tidak suka diberi simpati," tambahnya.

Kondo menatap wakilnya yang masih tetap bergeming. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang jauh dari sang wakil sambil menunggu Okita siuman.

.

.

Okita baru sadar di hari berikutnya. Saat ia membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah cemas Kondo. Dan seperti yang dapat diduga, kapten Shinsengumi itu langsung berseru heboh.

"Sougo! Kau sudah sadar? Heisuke! Cepat panggil dokter!" Ia memberi perintah.

"Baik!" Todo yang hari itu bertugas menemani Okita segera berlari ke luar.

Okita menatap sekeliling sambil berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya kembali. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai ia ada di ruangan serba putih ini. Dan akhirnya ia pun ingat kehebohan yang terjadi saat Hijikata, Yamazaki, dan para yorozuya membawanya kemari. Ditambah lagi melihat wajah cemas Kondo, tahulah ia bahwa rahasianya telah terbongkar.

"Kondo-san…"

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu, Sougo? Minum? Atau kau lapar?"

Okita menggeleng perlahan. "Maaf.." Kata yang ia ucapkan dengan lirih itu membuat Kondo langsung terdiam. "Maaf," ulangnya lagi.

Kondo menghela napas. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus kepala anak buah kesayangannya itu. "Sudahlah… Aku memang marah karena kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Tapi sudahlah. Yang penting kau harus istirahat sekarang supaya cepat kembali sehat," katanya lembut.

Meskipun meragukan kemungkinan ia bisa kembali sehat seperti dulu, Okita hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya ia harus berusaha. Ia tidak mau membuat semuanya repot hanya karena dirinya. Ia tidak mau semua orang bersimpati padanya.

'Simpati kah?' gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Hijikata menatap ramennya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin. Okita yang ia lihat kemarin sama sekali berbeda dengan Okita yang ia kenal. Melihat keadaan Okita yang seperti itu membuatnya memikirkan Mitsuba. Dulu ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh dari wanita yang ia cintai itu sehingga tidak pernah tahu pasti bagaimana keadaan wanita itu saat ia sakit. Sekarang, setelah melihat keadaan Okita, hatinya semakin dipenuhi perasaan bersalah.

'Apakah dulu kau juga merasakan penderitaan yang sama, Mitsuba?' Hijikata bertanya dalam hati.

"Yo!"

Hijikata menoleh dan melihat laki-laki yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yorozuya' duduk di sampingnya. Biasanya, bila bertemu dengan laki-laki itu secara tidak sengaja di tempat-tempat yang tidak diduga, Hijikata dan Gintoki akan saling melemparkan seruan 'Kenapa kau mengikutiku?' atau semacamnya, tetapi kali ini Hijikata hanya diam.

"Kenapa memandanginya begitu? Oh, aku tahu! Akhirnya kau menyadari kalau itu menjijikkan ya?" kata Gintoki, mengacu pada mangkuk ramen penuh mayones di hadapan Hijikata yang sepertinya belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Cih.. Mana mungkin," balas Hijikata singkat.

Gintoki hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia hanya bergurau. Tentu saja ia tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan oleh Hijikata.

"Ah, ramennya satu!" Gintoki berseru pada Ikumatsu, kemudian kembali pada Hijikata. "Kau tidak ke rumah sakit hari ini? Kudengar dari Yamazaki-_kun_, Okita-_kun_ sudah sadar," katanya.

Hijikata tidak menjawab. Ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan ramennya.

"Menurut berita dari Yamazaki-_kun_, orang dengan daya tahan tubuh kuat sepertinya seharusnya tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Tetapi dokter menemukan bahwa anak itu juga mengalami…eng..apa itu namanya? Homo..bukan! Humo.. Hema… Ah iya! Hemoptisis! Pendarahan di saluran pernapasan," kata Gintoki.

Ia berhenti saat Ikumatsu mengantarkan ramennya. "Ah, thanks!" katanya seraya mengambil sumpit untuk menikmati ramennya.

'Kenapa Yamazaki selalu melaporkan apapun pada Yorozuya? Dia kan mata-mata Shinsengumi, bukan yorozuya! Dasar anak itu!' Hijikata mengeluh dalam hati. Ia sempat mendengar sepintas mengenai keadaan Okita saat Yamazaki melapor kepada Kondo.

"Masih menurut Yamazaki-kun, meskipun jam besuk rumah sakit hanya tertulis hingga jam 8 malam, sepertinya rumah sakit mengizinkan pembesuk untuk menginap. Hanya saja, Gori dan Shinsengumi yang lain sepertinya belum tahu," tambah Gintoki di sela-sela makannya.

Hijikata menghentikan makannya. Ia ingat, saat rapat pagi tadi, Kondo sudah mebuat jadwal sendiri untuk menugaskan para anggota Shinsengumi menjaga Okita di rumah sakit. Kondo juga mengeluhkan rumah sakit yang memberi jam besuk hanya sampai jam 8 malam. Saat Kondo berniat mengajukan permohonan untuk bisa menginap, Yamazaki jelas-jelas menentang. "Kita harus menghormati peraturan. Ini kan demi orang sakit juga," katanya. Setelah ia berjanji menyelinap tiap malam untuk menemani Okita, Kondo akhirnya tenang dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Yamazaki.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, ia dan Kondo belum saling bicara lagi. Mereka tetap melakukan rapat pagi seperti biasa, tapi Kondo seperti menganggap ia tidak ada. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya enggan datang ke rumah sakit bersama Kondo–selain fakta bahwa ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau bertemu dengan Okita.

'Thanks, Yamazaki, Yorozuya…' Hijikata membatin. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Okita terus berada di rumah sakit. Setiap hari selalu ada anggota Shinsengumi yang bergantian menjaganya. Kondo selalu datang saat ia memiliki waktu luang. Terkadang para yorozuya juga datang untuk menjenguk. Satu-satunya yang tidak pernah datang langsung untuk menjenguknya adalah Hijikata.

Okita memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan bosan. Kemarin ia memaksa Kondo untuk mengizinkannya pulang, tapi Kondo menolaknya mentah-mentah. Menurutnya, kalau Okita dibiarkan pulang, anak itu tidak akan bisa beristirahat. Pasti Okita akan memaksa ikut berlatih, ikut patroli, dan lain-lain.

"Yo! Souichiro-_kun_!"

Okita menoleh, melihat Gintoki muncul.

"Yo, _Danna_…" Okita melambai.

"Kau sepertinya bosan, jadi kubawakan sedikit bacaan." Gintoki mengacungkan bungkus plastik berisi Shonen Jump. Okita menyeringai. Ia pun meraih plastik itu dan mengaduk-aduk isinya.

"Hari ini tidak ada yang menjagamu?" tanya Gintoki, heran.

"Ya. Aku menyuruhnya pulang," jawab Okita santai sambil membuka-buka Shonen Jump, mencari bacaan yang menurutnya menarik.

"Eh? Gori mengizinkannya?" tanya Gintoki.

"Tidak. Kondo-_san_ tidak perlu tahu. Aku mengancam akan membunuhnya kalau ia tidak mau pergi."

Gintoki hanya tersenyum. 'Benar-benar khas anak itu,' pikirnya.

.

.

Dengan ragu, Hijikata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tempat Okita dirawat. Padahal sampai tadi ia berlari-lari ke sini saat Kawaki yang ditugaskan menjaga Okita melapor padanya bahwa Okita mengancam agar membiarkan anak itu sendiri. Tetapi semakin mendekati kamar itu, langkahnya semakin terasa berat. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kalau berhadapan dengan anak itu nanti. Ia tahu bahwa anak itu tidak akan senang kalau ia menjenguknya sementara dulu ia tak pernah sekalipun menjenguk sang kakak.

"Ne, _Danna_…" Hijikata menghentikan langkahnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok di samping pintu masuk ruangan Okita saat mendengar suara Okita dari dalam ruangan.

"Waktu _Aneue_ sakit, cuma kau yang menjenguknya kan?" Hening sesaat. "Bukankah tidak adil kalau selalu ada yang menemaniku sementara dulu aku membiarkannya sedirian?"

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Hijikata dapat melihat Gintoki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Yah, aku tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan itu adil atau tidak adil, sih… Tapi, walaupun aku baru mengenal kakakmu sebentar, aku yakin ia tidak akan mengatakan hal ini tidak adil," katanya.

Gintoki tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah pintu dan menyadari keberadaan sang wakil kapten Shinsengumi di luar ruangan.

"Okita-_kun_…" Okita menoleh ke arah Gintoki. "Kurasa bukan hanya kau yang menyesal soal kakakmu. Dan, menurutmu, bagaimana cara menebus penyesalan itu, jika kau jadi mereka?"

Okita terdiam, tahu pasti siapa dan apa yang dimaksud oleh Gintoki.

"Kalau kau sendiri, kenapa kau sering datang untuk menjengukku, _Danna_?"

"Simpati?" kata Gintoki sambil tersenyum, yang dibalas oleh seringai Okita.

Tiba-tiba Gintoki bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk meninggalkan ruangan. "Ah, ya, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Gintoki kembali menghampiri Okita dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Okita menyeringai. "Aku tahu kok," katanya.

Gintoki kembali tersenyum. "Oke kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Kau bisa menyimpan itu sebentar." Gintoki menunjuk plastik Shonen Jump miliknya. "_Ja na_!"

Saat keluar dari ruangan Okita, Gintoki melihat Hijikata berjalan menjauh. Ia segera mengambil langkah besar-besar untuk menyusul wakil ketua Shinsengumi itu, lalu merangkulkan tangan ke pundaknya.

"Kau tidak masuk, Oogushi-_kun_?" tanyanya.

Hijikata tidak menjawab, hanya melepaskan rangkulan Gintoki, lalu berjalan lebih cepat. Gintoki tersenyum maklum dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya lebih jauh.

Sepeninggalan Gintoki, Okita menutup Shonen Jump yang sejak tadi hanya ia buka-buka, lalu kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

"Simpati, ya?" Ia tersenyum.

Simpati atau apapun itu, rasanya kini bukan masalah lagi.

.

.

Malam itu, seperti biasa, Hijikata menginap di rumah sakit. Ya, ia memang tidak pernah menjenguk Okita secara terang-terangan, tetapi ia selalu menginap di rumah sakit untuk memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja. Biasanya Yamazaki juga menemaninya dan membantunya bersembunyi bila Okita terbangun tengah malam (walaupun Yamazaki merasa bahwa sang _fukuchou_ tidak perlu bersembunyi). Kebiasaan Okita untuk tidur dengan lampu padam memudahkannya untuk bersembunyi tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh anak itu. Tetapi kali ini Yamazaki sedang sibuk dengan misi lain sehingga Hijikata harus berjaga sendirian.

'Semoga saja dia tidak terbagun malam ini,' pikir Hijikata.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk…" Baru ia berpikir begitu, suara batuk Okita terdengar. Hijikata bergegas mendekati tempat tidur Okita. Biasanya, batuknya memang lebih parah saat malam hari.

Hijikata mengambil kain untuk mengelap keringat Okita. Dari yang ia dengar dan alami selama menginap di rumah sakit, ia tahu bahwa orang yang memiliki penyakit seperti Okita seringkali berkeringat di malam hari walaupun tidak melakukan apapun.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Okita batuk lebih keras, membuat Hijikata agak kaget. Diliriknya jam di handphone-nya. Baru pukul 11 malam. Aneh. Biasanya batuk yang sangat parah hanya terjadi menjelang subuh.

Okita kembali terbatuk-batuk keras, kemudian memegangi dadanya. Kelihatannya ia mengalami kesulitan bernapas, membuat Hijikata panik.

'Sial, kenapa mesti terjadi saat Yamazaki tidak ada, sih?' pikir Hijiakata. Ia menyalakan lampu, lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Okita, berusaha membangunkannya. "Sougo! Oi! Sougo!"

Okita membuka matanya perlahan, napasnya masih terengah-engah. "Hiji..kata-_san_…" Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali terbatuk-batuk. Kali ini disertai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sougo!" Hijikata benar-benar panik sekarang. Untungnya ia masih bisa berpikir dan langsung menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster. "Bertahanlah, Sougo! Sebentar lagi suster akan datang!" katanya.

"Hijikata-_san_…Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Kau..tidak sembunyi?" Okita menyeringai sebelum kembali terbatuk.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Bodoh! SUSTER!"

"Kau…selalu datang.. lalu..uhuk.. sembunyi… UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" Lagi-lagi Okita terbatuk-batuk keras, kembali memuntahkan cairan merah.

"KUBILANG JANGAN BICARA LAGI BODOH!" Hijikata berteriak tanpa sadar. "SUSTER!"

"_Ari_.._gatou_…hh..hh…"

"Eh?" Hijikata membelalakan matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tepat saat itu, beberapa suster masuk dan memeriksa keadaan Okita. Mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'gawat', lalu bergegas membawa Okita ke ruang perawatan intensif. Hijikata mengikuti dengan panik hingga sampai di depan ruang perawatan intensif, di mana ia dilarang masuk.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia meraih handphone-nya untuk menghubungi Kondo dan Yorozuya.

.

.

Shinsengumi sedang dalam keadaan berkabung. Mereka telah kehilangan _taichou_ mereka pagi tadi. Sejak dibawa ke ruang perawatan intensif, sang _taichou_ tidak pernah sadarkan diri lagi hingga ia mengembuskan napasnya yang terakhir. Dan sekarang, siang hari setelah ia berpulang, ia langsung dimakamkan di sebelah makam sang kakak.

"Toshi," Kondo menepuk pundak Hijikata. "Kita harus kembali. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan turun," katanya.

"Sebentar lagi, Kondo-_san_. Aku ingin di sini sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja," kata Hijikata. Matanya tetap terpaku pada kedua nisan dihadapannya, sama sekali tidak melirik sang ketua.

Kondo menghela napas. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hijikata, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. "Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Jangan sampai kau kehujanan," pesannya seraya kembali menepuk pundak Hijikata dua kali.

Hijikata sama sekali tak merespon. Ia tetap menatap kedua nisan itu lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca. Sedih? Kecewa? Kesal? Menyesal? Sesungguhnya Hijikata sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia kesal. Kesal karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Okita.

Ia kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya yang bahkan tidak berani menunjukkan bahwa dirinya peduli.

Dan tentunya ia sedih. Sedih karena kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

Tapi ada perasaan lain yang ia rasakan. Lega? Senang? Ya, kalau boleh, ia ingin mengatakan begitu.

Kata-kata terakhir Okita untuknya telah berhasil menebus rasa sesalnya. Anak itu tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Anak itu mengerti perasaannya. Bahkan berterimakasih. Karena itu, tidak salah bila selain rasa sedih, kecewa, dan kesal yang ia rasakan, Hijikata juga merasa lega dan senang karena perasaannya telah sampai.

Hujan mulai turun, tapi Hijikata tetap di tempatnya. Ia ingin di sini sebentar lagi, mengenang dua orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Dua orang yang penting baginya: seorang wanita yang ia cintai serta seorang sahabat terbaik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah payung sudah ada di atas kepalanya. Hijikata hanya menoleh sejenak dan melihat Gintoki sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah payung.

"Bukannya aku ingin sepayung denganmu. Kebetulan aku juga ingin berziarah," jelas Gintoki tanpa diminta.

"Aku tahu," balas Hijikata.

Mereka tetap berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit hingga Gintoki berbalik badan. "Aku ingin pulang. Kau bisa menemaniku sampai depan," katanya.

"Ya," sahut Hijikata singkat. Ia membiarkan Gintoki berjalan lebih dulu, kemudian berkata pada nisan di hadapannya. "Yang seperti ini namanya bukan simpati, Bodoh. Tapi empati." Ia menyeringai, meletakkan sesuatu di atas makam Okita.

Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan kedua nisan itu, berjalan menyusul Gintoki.

.

Di atas makam Okita, sebuah kamus kecil terbuka. Di halaman yang terbuka itu terdapat sebuah kata yang ditandai dengan warna hijau terang.

_**Empati**__ kb. Kondisi mental yang membuat seseorang merasa dirinya dalam perasaan yang sama dengan orang lain._

.

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yatta! Owatta yo! Hahahaha….

Maaf ya apdetnya lama banget! Huhu… Jujur aja, menurut Ru bikin fanfic yang satu ini susah. Susah menjaga sampe mana karakter2nya (terutama Hijikata & Okita) bisa di agak OOC-in, susah karena ni fanfic emang harus banyak deskripsi supaya lebih kerasa, dan susah buat ngegambarin persahabatan HijiOki tanpa ada yang berpikir 'iya2' (Ru yakin deh, pasti banyak yang berpikir hubungan mereka hubungan yang 'iya2' kan?). Wahaha..

Maaf juga kalo endingnya aneh2 gimanaaa gitu. Sebenernya sih endingnya udah kebayang ama Ru dari awal bikin ceritanya, tapi pas ditulis susah banget dan berubah di berbagai sisi. Haha.. -ketawa garing-

Ru juga kok tega amat ya bikin fic macem gini? Kasian Souchan & Hijikata. Padahal mereka kan chara favorit Ru. Tapi, yah, Ru kan S juga, jadi wajar kali ya pengen ngeliat mereka menderita /plakk XD

Kata bahasa Jepang lain udah ada di chapter sebelumnya kan? Mungkin satu yang belum:

**Kyokuchou=ketua**

Oke, akhir kata, kritik, saran, komentar, apapun itu yang sekiranya membangun sangat ditunggu! :)


End file.
